Beach Party Mummy
Beach Party Mummy is the thirty fourth episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. This episode features Jimmy and his friends exploring a pyramid after watching a movie and become trapped in the pyramid. Plot Jimmy and his friends go to Egypt after watching a boring movie based on it. They vacation on the sands until a sandstorm hits, which chases them into a pyramid, which leads to them being attacked by mummies after Jimmy accidentally zaps them with his life ray. To defeat the mummies, the friends give Libby a new hairstyle (that actually looks like Cleopatra's). This allows Libby to put the mummies asleep for 15 trillion years (because Queen Hasabataslapya in the tomb is based on Libby). For sneaking out of class, the class gets ten demerits. But for discovering the lost tomb, they get free recess at the playground and swimming lessons at the pool all week. Carl then realizes Jimmy's life ray must've worked on reviving his loved fish, Swimmy, who was shown dead in the beginning of the episode. This is the episode that explains the origin of Libby's new hairdo and the only one to show Libby with the new hairdo and her old green dress. Response to Swimsuit Goof Jimmy has a lot of stuff inside his Hypercube, so he might have all of the swimming suits. Swimsuits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEqPBy-i35E Here are the notable swimsuits the kids wear during an Egyptian Beach Party: *Jimmy: Red and blue swim shorts *Cindy: Pink one piece swimsuit *Sheen: Purple and white swimming trunks *Libby: Green and yellow one piece bathing suit *Carl: Red suit with white stripes Quotes :Carl: All my life I wanted to go an authentic Egyptian Beach Party! :Sheen: (referring to the statue that resembles Libby) Wow, Libby! Maybe she's your great-great-great-great-great... (we see a fast time lapse of the sun and the moon rising and setting, for two days) ...great-great-great-great GRANDMOTHER! :Cindy: (to Jimmy) Good thing we're in a tomb 'cause you're boring us to death. :Carl: Guys, we can't leave school! It's ditching! It'll go on our permanent record! :Sheen: Carl, how many times to I have to tell you? Your permanent record is just a myth! Like the Loch Ness monster! Or North Dakota! :Sheen: Carl, get another pet! Like a pit bull! Or a wolverine! Or a friendly little alien from another planet that you could display like a freak and exploit for a million dollars! :Libby: Sheen. Did you take your medicine this morning? :Sheen: (in a why-do-you-want-to-know voice) Maybe. :Cindy: That's why it's called the lost tomb, not the "Here It Is Tomb: Come Inside And Have A Milkshake!" :Miss Fowl: Today we will watch part 1 of Ken Burns' 97-hour on the history of mummies. :Cindy: Yawn. I'd rather chew off my own foot. :Cindy: (to Libby sarcastically) Do we have to refer to you as "Queen Libby" from now on? :Libby: (giggles) Of course not! (seriously) "Your Mighty Fine Royal Fabulousness" will do. :Jimmy: Libby, I need you! (takes Libby's hand in his hand) :Libby: (blushes) Why, Jimmy, this is so sudden! :Cindy: (jealous) Hey, what's going on here? :Sheen: It's the desert love curse! It's working its evil ways on Jimmy's heart! :Cindy: Well, I hate to admit it, but that was a pretty cool adventure, Neutron. :Jimmy: Thanks, Cindy. :(Cindy and Jimmy pause, confused) :Cindy: But I bet the next one stinks! :Jimmy: Well, who says I'm gonna invite you?! :Cindy: Who says I'd even want to go?! :Jimmy: Who says I'd want you to?! :Cindy: I wouldn't go! :Jimmy: I wouldn't let you go! Goofs *When the gang is outside the tomb after the beach party, they are in their swimsuits. But when they're inside, they are automatically back in their normal clothes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jimmy Neutron